My Husband To BE
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Wolfram y Yuuri por fin estan casados pero ahora Yuuri no encuentra al rubio? O.o Donde estara? ...Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo hice la TRADUCCION de la misma


**Esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a otro persona Yo solo hice la traduccion xD**

_**Autor : MIXEDFIC**_

**_Titulo : My Husband to BE_**

**_Traducora : Hitomi Klainer_**

_Agradezco mucho al autor por darme la oportunidad de traducir su fic, de verdad muchas gracias !! _

_**My Husband To Be**_

Yuuri salio de su cuarto y camino directo hacia donde se encontraba Conrad entrenando con sus soldados.

"CONRAD!" Grito Yuuri para que el más grande lo escuchara

"Su Majestad, yo se que tiene una hermosa fuerte voz, pero por favor no la use así cuando se encuentre a mi lado" Afirmo Conrad. Ese era un lado de Conrad que Yuuri no conocía, actuó mezquino y sarcástico?

"OK eso fue extraño pero yo estoy aquí por… necesito saber donde esta Wolfram, tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?" Yuuri estaba desesperado por saber y deseoso de que Conrad supiera la respuesta a su pregunta.

"Si, de hecho vi a Wolfram hoy; Lo vi esta mañana entrenando a sus soldados, pero cuando yo vine a entrenar a los míos él dijo que necesitaba hacer algo y me pidió que entrenara a los suyos. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi" Finalizo Conrad con una sonrisa.

Yuuri estaba decepcionado esperaba que Conrad supiera a donde había ido, pero era extraño que Wolfram no le haya nada a su hermano, ni a donde iba ni que pensaba hacer.

Yuuri estaba desconcertado por todo eso y comenzó a separarse de aquel lugar, pero después de un tiempo reacciono las palabras de Conrad que lo llamaron "Su Majestad"

"CONRAD!" Grito desde lo lejos, consiguiendo así la atención de su padrino.

"SI, SU MAJESTAD"

"ES YUURI!" Continuo con su camino para poder encontrar a su esposo, pero parecía que había desaparecido, no había ningún rastro de el, parecía que se lo había llevado una persona de las sombras.

Yuuri POV

He estado buscando a Wolfram por todas partes, incluso busque debajo de la cama! Hmmm… donde podría estar?

Por estar pensado en que lugares podría estar Wolfram, no pase por el cuarto de juego de Greta. Ah! Tal vez el se encuentre ahí.

Comencé a caminar hacia el interior del cuarto de juego, "Greta…" Llame pero desafortunadamente nadie estaba ahí. Bueno eso definitivamente era molesto; Por que la puerta no estaba bloqueada si no había nadie ahí?

Comencé a caminar lentamente saliendo del cuarto de juego cerrando la puerta detrás mió, pero cuando me di la vuelta vi un par de ojos furiosos que yo ya conocía. Era WOLFRAM!

"Wolfr-" antes de que pudiera decir algo Wolfram me tenia acorralado contra la pared, besándome furiosamente.

Después de eso, que pareció una eternidad, Wolfram se separo de mi dejándome sin aliento. Lo mire curiosamente preguntándome por que había hecho eso, pero el me regreso la misma mirada furiosa que tenia antes.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan furioso?" Pregunte después de haber recuperado mi aliento.

"Como que, que pasa!! Como me preguntas eso! ¿Dónde **ESTABAS?"** Wolfram estaba enojado, mas de lo que se notaba, ¿pero de que demonios me estaba hablando? Yo lo estaba buscando a el!!

"Espera un momento… ¿de que me estas hablando? Yo te estaba buscando a **TI **desde que me desperté!" Respondí, marcando la palabra ti.

"Oh por favor! No me vayas a decir ahora que no viste la nota que te deje encima de la mesa?!" Exclamo Wolfram cruzándose los brazos y mirándome con una cara de "Si me mientes, te mueres"

"Ummm… ¿Qué nota?" OK ahora estaba confundido, realmente había una nota encima de la mesa? Llegue a mirar a ese lugar?

"Quieres decir que nunca viste la nota? Ahí te decía que te vería en los jardines" Me dijo Wolfram calmándose un poco pero ahora el me brindo una mirada confundida.

"No, yo nunca vi una nota, por que ni siquiera me preocupe en buscar nada, como sea, tu nunca me dejas solo en la cama antes, por eso estaba preocupado y un poco celoso, pero no se por que, quizás fue un instinto? Hmmm…" Por estar pensando en lo sucedido no pude notar cuando Wolfram comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, cuando yo lo note levante mi mirada para poder observarlo y pude ver a Wolfram llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Wolfram,¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo que no debía?" Comenzaba a preocuparme, Wolfram nunca llora, bueno excepto una ocasión pero eso era razonable, entonces por que ahora?

"Idiota! Estoy llorando por que estoy feliz de saber que tu te preocupas por mi" Estaba en shock, Wolfram pensaba que yo no me preocupaba por el. QUE!!

Limpie unas de sus lagrimas, sonreí y le dije "Te amo Wolfram, y claro que me preocupo por ti, tu eres mi adorable esposo". Wolfram me sonrío ampliamente y me dio un besito en mis labios y dijo "No lo vayas a olvidar Henachoko"

"No lo haré"


End file.
